In general, a user manually must input a plurality of food names through an input unit such as a keyboard so as to input information about foods to be stored in the refrigerator, and then the refrigerator stores information about the corresponding food based on the food names which were manually inputted by the user. In addition, the user may manually input food names through the input unit to obtain information about foods being kept in the refrigerator, and then obtains information about the corresponding food based on the food names which were so manually inputted.
However, a related art refrigerator has an inconvenience in requiring a user to manually input a plurality of food names through an input unit such as a keyboard.
In addition, the related art refrigerator requires an input unit such as a keyboard to be provided in the refrigerator, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs of the refrigerator.
Further, in the related art refrigerator, an input is performed through an input unit such as a keyboard, thereby increasing the time required to perform the input operation.